Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: All America wanted to do was have sex with his lover England, was that so wrong? But England wanted America to meet his older brothers... typical England. US x UK with added ScotlandWalesN.Ireland! Rated M for swearing, sexy times and lemon. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, LadyCaledonia here~! This is a side project that I am working on along with 'Into The Woods', just to introduce the three British Isles brothers a bit more clearly.**

**Most of my fan fics will probably be Hetalia based, because its one of my favourite anime between me and my friend who roleplays with me.**

**And yaoi, did I forget to mention I write mostly yaoi? Well most Hetalia characters are male after all!**

**This fanfiction serves as a sort of introduction to my three Hetalia ocs based on the other countries of the United Kingdom - Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland.**

**Do not fret, this fanfic is M rated for a reason~! US x UK added in there too ^-^**

**This fanfiction is based upon roleplays between my friend and I. I play England and Scotland while she plays America, Wales and Northern Ireland.**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 1 - Not Routine**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

When America arrived at the world meeting that one day, he expected it to go as normal. He would stand there and be the hero of course, telling the other nations who would listen to his great plans for the world. At some point, Germany would probably shout at him to either talk about something relevant or sit down and he would chose the sitting down option with his trademark laugh. Germany would drone on for the remainder of the meeting and then when everyone was finally restless with boredom the meeting would end. America would wait until most of the other nations left and would grab a certain Englishman's hand, grinning at him as the others green eyes finally acknowledged him. The American would then pull his lover into a heated kiss, England would protest for the good part of five seconds before finally relenting and letting America drag him to their shared hotel room where they would have the _**greatest**_ sex ever. It would always end with his cute little England crying out his name, then America would wrap his arms around him and pull him close to his chest as they slept and that was the great routine he looked forward to at every meeting.

And so far today his list had been correct. Telling his awesome plans at the meeting, check. Germany shouting at him, check. Sitting fidgeting in his chair as he finally waited for Germany to shut up, check. America leaned back in his chair with a broad smile as he ignored the other nations leaving, his attention trained on the bushy browed man that he loved so much. America pushed his chair out as he stood up, taking confident strides over to England and grabbing his wrist. He was just about to pull the man closer to him but to his surprise England turned around to face him, a serious look on his face. Wait, this wasn't going to plan, he wasn't supposed to turn around yet!

"America, I really really need to talk to you" said England, a small hint of nerves hiding in his eyes.

America blinked his ice blue eyes at the Brit as he stared at him. Definately not part of his plan. Not the moans and whimpers he wanted to hear from his (yes, his) England.

"Umm...sure England, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked curiously.

England made a quiet sigh, America could see that England wasn't completely comfortable with whatever he was going to say. Now he really was curious.

"You know we've been dating for...what a few years now?".

"Two years, three months and four days~" chuckled America.

England frowned a bit as he was interrupted and America mimed zipping his lips shut, if anything to see that cute pout of frustration on his face.

"Yes well that long. I feel as if we are going to continue this relationship then you should...well meet my family" he said.

"...Huh? I thought I was your family...WAS" America stressed, since England got very bitchy whenever he brought up their not so happy past.

"America, let me ask you this, do you know what the United Kingdom is?" England asked, though he looked slightly annoyed that he had to give some sort of explination.

America put a finger to his lips as he thought this over, what was it again? It was on the tip of his tongue...

"Oh oh oh! You're the United Kingdom Iggy!" he said, grinning at just how smart he was.

Though not for long when he saw that England wasn't very impressed with that.

"Idiot...I am England, I represent England!" stressed England. "My family consists of the other countries that make the United Kingdom!".

America just stared at him with a blank look on his face, causing England to give a frustrated sigh. England grabbed America's hand and dragged him over to the table, pushing him down into his seat and making a hand gesture that just said 'stay'. America watched from his seat as England walked over to the bookcase opposite him, laughing quietly as England scrunched his face up in concentration over reading the titles until he grabbed one and marched back over to where America was seated, dropping the book on the table. America leaned forward a bit to read the title and was slightly disappointed to see it was an atlas.

"England I don't see what this had got to do with-".

"Cause you're an idiot who doesn't own a map other than your own" England said, flipping over the pages until he stopped on one page, America could see the title 'United Kingdom' at the top. "There, look at the borders and the names".

America pouted at England, he was in such a mood but maybe if he did this tiny thing then maybe he could go back to his list and get England into bed. He shifted a bit closer and gazed down at the squiggles all over the picture of the island nation. America could see England's name outlined in bold but there were other names he didn't recognise as he moved his finger over the lines representing the borders.

"Wales...Scotland...Northern Ireland? Wow England, you're a lot smaller than I remember! I thought that whole island was yours but you're just itty bitty when you add those three together!" America exclaimed, laughing to himself.

England rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. "Those three are my family, my older brothers to be precise and after much thought I've decided you should meet them".

America looked up at England, that information still processing in his mind. He didn't see England being the youngest of a family, he didn't see England having actual brothers but he could see from this map that he was serious. But wait, with his common knowledge of his awesome Hollywood films, that meant that England thought their relationship was serious and was willing to take it to the next dangerous but brave step - meeting the other's family! Score for America!

"But what about this area around Northern Ireland...?" he asked and by the instant look of rage on England's face he knew he shouldn't of asked.

"We don't talk about her" England growled, snatching the book back and slamming it shut. America couldn't help but smile at the angry red shade England's face had turned, it was such a cute colour on him.

"Ok forget I asked...but Iggy, I'm so happy that you want me to meet them!" laughed America as he stood up and pulled the English nation into a tight hug, ignoring England's loud protests into his chest.

"Idiot, let go of me, we have a plane to catch!" came England's muffled reply.

America instantly let go of him, probably from shock that England had just assumed he would say yes and had booked the plane previously. Typical for England to assume he knew what he was going to do. "Do we have to leave right now...? Can't we go back to the bedroom and-".

"No, we're leaving straight away, I don't want to give them an excuse for slandering me on being late...not that they are ever doing anything, they will certainly complain" England said, taking hold of America's hand and leading him out of the room.

America pouted and slumped forward a little as he walked. This was certainly not how he wanted his plan to go for today!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So what do you think~? Sorry to cut it so short for this chapter, I swear the next one will be longer! I'm juggling this and 'Into The Woods' so sorry if I don't update so much.**

**Anyone want more US x UK fan service~? XD Should I take it up a notch in the next chapter...? Wait, maybe not next chapter but oh well...**

**Next chapter will be meeting Scotlamd, Wales and Northern Ireland**

**Read and review!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

****

After a very long hiatus (that's what it is called, right~?) I am back with another chapter! I decided to post this story's chapter before 'Into The Woods' because this one has the most reviews so far. If I get another review for 'Into The Woods' then I'll upload the next chapter.

**Reviews are love people~!**

**So yea...most of this chapter is actually froom scratch. Between me and my friend, we never actually roleplay America and England's journey to the UK household, but I felt it would be weird for them to suddenly be at the house. So read my fail attempt at writing for America...I try to keep him in character to the best of my ability.**

**And I'm not making fun of the Scots, I'm Scottish myself but I have always listened to stories from my friends who have been to America...and have been stopped because an American was either fascinated or confused by the Scottish accent. I figured America would be the same. I'm aiming for about one thousand words a chapter (roughly mind you).**

**This chapter entails America and England's journey to the UK Household, confusion at airports, Scottish taxi drivers and sheep. Lots of sheep...so I kinda lied in the last chapter but hey, anything to make the story longer~! And give you more US x UK.**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 2 - Confusing Accents**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

America had to admit that the plane ride over to the United Kingdom was probably the most boring experience of his life. Due to the cuts made to the UK, England was prohibited from flying his own private jet so they had been stuck on a budget flight. Normally America wouldn't mind but this particular journey was stressful - there were atleast three screaming babies that were insisting on being heard, a rather obese man snoring like there was no tomorrow and on top of all of that, England slept through the entire flight. Meaning he had no one to entertain him...and he had been looking forward to joining the Mile High Club.

England only seemed irritated with him when they did eventually land in Edinburgh Airport (which England then reminded him was the capital of Scotland). America had managed to get into an argument with a rather frustrated Scot, who was speaking at such a furious pace that even the loud mouthed America was left speechless.

"What the heck was he saying Iggy? Was he taking a fit or somethin'?" asked America, looking back over his shoulder to make sure the red faced Scot was finally gone.

England just sighed and kept an eye on the the suitcases that were going round and round...America was very tempted to jump on the conveyer belt and go along for the ride but he decided it was probably best not to annoy England any more. Well, not with hijacking a conveyer belt full of cases anyway. Once England had eventually secured their baggage (almost envoking another argument with a woman who insisted America took her suitcase) the two managed to flag down a taxi and were now currently on the road.

"So...where are we goin' again? I know we're visiting these brothers of yours but you never really said where" America asked, flashing his hero grin to try and tear down the Englishman's defences.

England turned his head, having been focusing on the blurring outside and now his attention was on America. 'Good' America thought, 'Iggy's attention should be on his hero at all times~!'.

"My brothers live in a house in the the countryside of Scotland, on a sheep and cattle farm. It's not that far now...I think, I haven't visited them for a while..." muttered England thoughtfully.

"You think? So we could be going the wrong way...?" America said, prodding England's arm.

The taxi driver in the front seat chuckled quietly. "Ye ken, we're goin' the right way. 'Ave been doin' this job since I was a wee bairn..."

"...Iggy, he's doing it again!"

England sighed and went back to looking out the window, much to the annoyance of America. The Scottish taxi driver just laughed again.

_A specific amount of time passed...where America complained about the radio station, the taxi driver constantly getting America's name wrong and England just trying to block out the experience of the journey. Let's say England was very close to unleashing the wrath of Busby's Chair._

After complaining to England that the taxi driver "seriously needed a lesson in the awesome ways of the hero America", said sunny blonde stood to one side while England paid for the taxi, bartering with the driver over how big a tip he deserved. America folded his arms as he stared at...nothing. Well, not nothing, but hardly anything of interest. The house was...quaint (not a word America would usually use but maybe England's proper speech had started to rub off on him). It was a red bricked house, about three storeys high as far as he could tell. It was like something out of one of England's stuffy old books with no pictures, the walls covered in a thin layer of crawling ivy. Even around the house, the American could hear the echo of 'baa' and 'moo'. He assumed that those would be sheep and cows, that or his McDonald's beef burger was coming back to haunt him. If that was the case then he didn't know what the sheep wanted. Probably upset that their friends were now naked to make England's woolen sweater vest.

"Well maybe I'll just have a burger while I wait..." America said as he reached into his pocket for his burger.

When he realised that his pocket was empty though, he was disheartened...even more so when he turned around to see a flock of sheep munching away on HIS burger! His left eye twitched as he watched his last delicious burger being eaton by the walking lamb chops. Once the sheep had separated all that was left was a shred of the wrapper the greasy treat had came in.

"Sorry that took so long America, but he wanted a tip for the mess you made in the taxi...America, are you alright?" said England, tapping America's shoulder.

"...The sheep...ate my burger..." the sunny blonde muttered, fists shaking at his sides.

England blinked and just stared at the American, then shook his head. "Honestly America, it was just a burger!"

America spluttered and choked on the Scottish air, staring at England with disbelief. "It wasn't just a burger! I'm gonna kill those sheep!"

"BAD WOLF! NO ONE KILLS MY SHEEP~!"

The American had no time to react to the sudden new voice because something wacked him across the head and his vision turned black...with the last sounds being the taunting bleats of the sheep.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Phew thank goodness I got that chapter done~!**

**After the first chapter, some people asked me why America wouldn't know England's brothers despite some of their involvement in his history. Well my answer is this~**

**America is America. If the world struggles to remember Canada, then surely America is gonna struggle to remember three other random guys. Also it was mostly the PEOPLE of the UK that had involvement, not really the nations themselves. I'd say that maybe Scotland could have been more of a rare uncle to America but he probably wouldn't have been that interested in him. After all, he was concentrating mostly on the immigration and emmigrations going on.**

**Northern Ireland was also suffering from the potato famine, though his people did move to America, most of them went to Scotland...lets say that perhaps Republic of ireland also went to America...but she's only gonna be mentioned briefly in this story (sorry if you're from there~!)**

**Wales...I guess is the Canada of the UK. I admit to not knowing that much about Wales, but I have bought a couple of books about the British Isles to help me with this (Horrible Histories if you must know. Great reads).**

**Atleast three more reviews before I continue this~**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

****

After a very long hiatus (that's what it is called, right~?) I am back with another chapter! I decided to post this story's chapter before 'Into The Woods' because this one has the most reviews so far. If I get another review for 'Into The Woods' then I'll upload the next chapter.

**Reviews are love people~!**

**Wow, back again so soon? I didn't expect so many reviews to pop up at once just for that one chapter! Which I realised was probably shorter than the first one but hey, I try my best.**

**Oh and a shout out to this epic person ~Solo's Orca who was the first who realised the Doctor Who referance in the last chapter~! Well done you, you now have my total admiration and among my epic list. You rock, hope we can chatter about Doctor Who and Hetalia some time XD**

**Ok, so THIS is the chapter that you will properly be introduced to Wales. I'm giving each one a chapter to their introduction. Wales is...shall we say, obsessed with sheep. And isn't that fond of England and America's relationship.**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 3 - Dramatic Meeting A Go Now~!**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"America! America, wake up already!"

America groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, staring straight into England's face that was hovering above him. He grinned back at England's worried frown and reached up to wrap his arms around the Englishman's neck.

"I knew you cared about me Iggy~! But my head hurts..." whined America as he breathed in England's comforting scent. Tea, mostly, he smelled like tea.

"I'm sorry that I hit you with my crook, but I thought you were a wolf! Now I see that you are just a lamb~"

America blinked and let go of England so that he could see the owner of the new voice he heard. Sitting on the arm of the couch he was lying on was a man that he could only assume was a few inches taller than England. His eyes were green just like England, but this one's eyes were more a jade colour to his Englishman's emerald. His hair was mostly hidden under his brown cap but America could see some brown curled locks spilling out from the headwear. Balanced in his hands was a shepherd's crook and America realised that THAT was exactly what had knocked him out. Now he just felt embaressed, the hero wasn't supposed to have been defeated so easily!

"I'm not a lamb, I'm a hero!" America proudly declared as he sat up, knocking England so that the Englishman fell into his lap. "And this is my cute and sexy English lover~"

The smile on the shepherd's face was instantly gone when England landed in America's lap, twirling his crook like a baton then whacking England across the head with it. "BAD WOLF! Leave the little American lamb alone!" the shepherd growled.

England muttered angrily to himself as he rubbed his head, trying to pry America's hands from his waist. "It's lovely to see you too Wales..." England said, now making sure to watch the shepherd carefully.

"Eh? Wales?" America asked, then the scene where England explained the United Kingdom map to him replayed in his mind. "Ohh...you're one of England's brothers! Just I was thinkin' you were gonna be a whale...with bushy eyebrows."

America wasn't too sure whether Wales looked like he wanted to hit him or hug him, the brunette's expression was rather hard to read. Though he broke out into a smile, still gripping the crook as he gently nudged England's arm with it. "Artie, Hammy wants your help with dinner~! So go help him or its a crook up the butt!" he giggled, twirling a curl of brown hair around his finger with a look that said 'I may be cute but you better not fuck with me'.

England mumbled something else under his breath which sounded like a load of made up words to America (really, England shouldn't be allowed to speak those funny words, he could have been making fun of America behind his back!) though he stood up. America pouted as England left his lap, rather enjoying the comfy position but the place was soon taken as England left the room, for Wales made himself comfy in the sunny blonde's lap. That innocent smile now appeared like a very perverted smirk now, like someone just flicked a switch.

"Don't worry little lamb, I'll protect you from the bad English wolf~" Wales purred, hooking his crook around America's neck so that they were as close as possible. America felt his face warm up, but he wasn't blushing of course, the room was just hot! Someone must have turned on the heating eventually. "What have you got against England?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"He was such a little brat..." growled Wales, looking slightly angry for a moment. "I did him a favour, putting up little resistance then joining his kingdom and how does he repay me? By taking my sheep and trying to cut off my hand for crossing the border!" he snapped. He blinked and the hate in his eyes vanished completely. "England is a very bad wolf who is very greedy..."

America just stared at the Welshman, not sure if he should be trying to be defending England or be totally freaked out that he tried to cut off his own brother's hand. He knew that they had had their own problems in the past...and he thought that was bad enough. Was England's relationship with his brothers this bad? To the point he wanted to hurt his own blood relatives? He shook his head to rid himself of the doubting thoughts, this was his sweet little Iggy here! Right, he was his Iggy and he loved him no matter what he did.

"Thanks for the advice..." said America, carefully nudging Wales until he slipped off his lap and onto the couch. "But I love Iggy very much, and since I'm the hero I can protect myself!" he proclaimed, standing up with a heroic smile on his face. Wales just blinked and stared at him, looking like he was tempted to pull America back down next to him. "So err...you said Iggy was going to kitchen, so I'm just gonna go see him!"

The sunny blonde quickly made his exit in the direction that England had left before the crazy shepherd had a chance to either hit him or try to molest him. Seriously, he looked so sweet and innocent, yet left to his own and his mind was probably as filthy as France! Not as filthy as himself of course, only his England was allowed his flirtatious charms!

"What the fuck did you say about William Wallace?"

"That he deserved everything he -"

America stopped when he heard something smash from the kitchen, heroic instinct dictating that he was to burst onto the scene! He kicked the door open, his blue eyes widening when he gazed upon the scene before him. "What the heck is going on here?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So...some may realise that there is more to Wales than meets the eye! If you want to see an actual picture of Wales, then check my profile page, there is a picture I drew of him in his character description.**

**The smart person would have realised by now who shall be introduced in the next chapter~**

**If anyone has any questions about this fic, then please ask of course!**

**Atleast three more reviews before I continue this~**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for the lovely reviews~!**

**So last chapter we met the lovable Wales. Credit goes to my friend who played Wales, his characterisation and personality is all down to her.**

**This is the chapter where I up the rating...because of a certain character's language. ENJOY**

**See how many referances you can get in this chapter~**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 3 - The Haggis Is Burning**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

The scene that lay before America in that kitchen was a mixture of feelings - fear, confusion, a little bit of hunger and of course, HEROIC INSTINCT!

Well, first of all, the kitchen was an absolute mess! At first the American thought that there was blood on the walls, but his nose safely told him it was some kind of sauce (that just looked like blood). He was pretty sure that something was burning in the oven and ingredients were lying all over the work benches. It was even messier than his own room!

But what freaked him out the most was England, who had some of the blood (sorry, sauce) over some of his face and shirt. He was holding a spatula like some kind of sword (worst weapon ever) at some guy who looked pretty pissed off.

The thing that worried America about this other guy though was...HE LOOK WEIRD!

First of all, he must have been like some dragon cause there was smoke coming out of his mouth! ...Ok, he was actually smoking a cigarette but it made him look like some angry dragon! An angry dragon with bright orange hair, deep blue eyes and...a skirt.

_A fucking skirt wearing guy was threatening his Arthur!_

"Hey, what the heck did you do to England you crossdresser jerk!" said America, striking his best hero pose of all, known to make his opponents shake with fear!

The skirt guy and England didn't seem very impressed by his heroic gesture though. "America..." groaned England, shaking his head in embaressment.

"So...this is fucking Captain Harkness you always babble on about~? Looks like a complete wanker!" teased the smoky guy with a grin.

"I dunno who Harkness is, but I'm America the hero!" America proclaimed with his best smile, wrapping an arm around England despite the gorish looking sauce. "Me and England have a special relationship!"

"Your grammer is simply terrible..." England sighed, looking off to the side and wishing the ground could just swallow him whole. The American's outburst only served the amuse the ember haired man who flicked some of the ash from his cigarette with a smirk.

"Hehe...you are as big as an idiot as everyone said...and by the way, it's not a skirt. It's a fucking kilt!" growled the kilted man, obviously displeased by the numerous insults her received.

America puffed his cheeks up in a huff, preparing to unleash some glorious heroic moves when England grabbed America's hand and held it firmly. America blinked his baby blue eyes at England who gave him a soft smile in return. America loved that smile so much, it wasn't a smug smile but a warm and loving one. One of the little things he loved about England now. Even behind that tsundere attitude, was his sweet little Englishman.

"America, this is my oldest brother Scotland" said England, gesturing towards the apparant older brother of the Englishman.

"I'd say the pleasure is mine...but then I would be lying" hissed Scotland, folding his arms with a well aimed glare at the American.

'Something tells me he doesn't like me very much...' thought America, pouting slightly. So far, not so good...England's brothers had been a mix of good and bad. Though this was the worst so far...he had an angry crossdresser and what he remembered Japan calling a 'lolita' for brothers!

"Hey...I get the feeling you don't like me very much...why is that?" America asked, making his confusion known to the Scot.

Scotland narrowed his eyes at the American and made a noise that America swore was some sort of feral growl. How this man could be related to his beloved Arthur he had no idea! He could see some likeness of England in Wales, but this Scotland was so different, well appearance wise anyway!

"Cause whenever that fucker next to ye is over here, its 'America this' and 'America that' or when he's really fucking drunk... 'I miss the feel of America's cock inside my aching hole'!" Scotland laughed, out of the corner of his eye America swore he saw England turn three shades redder. "Have you been drinking again Scotland...?" muttered England, trying to calm the situation or save himself from the embaressment.

America assumed the answer was yes by the many whisky bottles he could see cluttered on the kitchen table. Ah, so the red tint to the Scot's face wasn't just from anger but from alcohol as well. He just hoped that the Scot wasn't as bad as a certain communist he knew...

The American was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the angry beeping of a smoke alarm above their heads. Scotland's eyes widened as he turned to the oven, where thick black smoke was steaming out and the foul smell of something burning hit the air. "My haggis is burning!" cried Scotland, desperate to try and save the thing in the oven.

"Come on...before he takes his anger out on us" England whispered to America, wiping some of the sauce from his face and tugging the American's hand to follow him out of the kitchen. America took one last glance at the Scot who was now ranting a string of curses at the thing which he guessed was once edible food. America turned to stare at England who was pulling him up the stairs, mumbling something under his breath. He noticed that some of the sauce was on him now, but still all over England.

"England...where is the bathroom...?" he asked sweetly, giving a childish smile for good measure as a plan formed in his mind.

England stopped walking to look back at America, one bushy eyebrow raised in confusion. "It's that door to the left...why?"

"Oh...no reason" The America smirked, with his great strength pulling the stuttering Englishman into the bathroom and locking the door behind him...after all, he'd waited far too long to spend some pleasurable time with his England...and God knows they both deserved it now!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Some people may question my version of Scotland, mostly that...he speaks perfect English.**

**As a Scottish person, I do get fed up of people portraying Scotland constantly using Scottish slang to the point anyone outside of the UK would have a hard time understanding him. I rarely use Scottish slang in everyday life, I guess you could say its because of the area I grew up in. Some areas of Scotland are a lot nicer than others (just search for Scottish accents on Yotube...you can see how diverse our language is~!)**

**So yea...my Scotland swears a lot and like to go into the gruesome details...but he is kind hearted~! Just...not to England...or apparantly America.**

**A funny thing also, according to my friend who tried to calculate Scotland's Hetalia age, she said he was roughly 38? Something like that...yet when she did the same calculation for Wales and Northern Ireland, it only turned out they were 4 and 8 (if my memory serves me correctly). So...Scotland is a pedophile if you think that way XD HE ISN'T REALLY THOUGH! Well...does Australia count~? *yaoi senses tingling***

**A warning now though...things are gonna get steamy in the next chapter~!**

**Northern Ireland: Hey, what about me then?**

**The fan people want yaoi! They shall get yaoi!**

**Scotland: I could provide some...**

**Wales: Can I help Scotty?**

**ENOUGH!**

**Atleast three more reviews before I continue this~**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are again with another chapter~!**

**The next few lines probably won't make sense to anyone outside of the UK. If you feel like skipping what I have to say, feel free to do so. If you are still with me here, CONGRATS~!**

**I have received comments about some people who understood my little "Captain Harkness" referance to the wonderful John Barrowman who, even though he is actually Scottish, has the most over the top American accent in the world~! Yet he still a total babe *wipes blood away from nose***

**Last week I went to see John Barrowman perform in 'Aladdin' and he was utterly amazing! It was so funny because even though the pantomine Aladdin is supposed to be set in China, all the cast had Scottish accents (except from Barrowman and the evil bad guy...who surprisingly was English~)**

**I was really inspired after seeing the show (John Barrowman has the best singing voice ever! And he made sure that there were loads of Doctor Who and Torchwood referances! He even saved the Princess with the sonic screwdriver which he 'borrowed' from the Doctor).**

**If I can remember some of the jokes, I might manage to slip them into this fic somehow...because they were really funny~**

**And if you read through that entire rant then well done you~!**

**Beware - This chapter contains US x UK shower smexiness! XD YOU WERE WARNED~! I'm not that good at writing it, so please don't hate me!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 5 - The US x UK Shower Scene**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"America, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Iggy, quit squirming! It's making it hard to undress you!"

"I should bloody hope so! Give me back my shirt!"

America smirked as he tossed the Englishman's shirt aside, keeping his lover pinned to the tile wall. Keeping one hand on England to keep him pinned, America reached over into the shower cubicle to turn on the shower, turning it up hot enough to keep things nice and steamy.

"But Iggy, I've been so so patient! Surely that deserves some sort of reward?" America purred, nipping at Englan's exposed neck and receiving a moan for his efforts.

England didn't get the chance to answer as his efforts to struggle lessened to the point he was just squirming against the tiled wall. America, seeing this as a sign of submission, made quick work of the Englishman's trousers, and soon the shorter blonde was completely naked. America chuckled quietly at the blush that had gathered on his love's face, gently licking one of his flushed cheeks. "Aren't you gonna help undress me Iggy~?" he sang with an overly sweet smile.

"You are such a bastard..." England muttered even as he stripped America of his beloved bomber jacket. America grinned back as he helped England, with both of them working hard the America was soon just as naked as his lover.

"Shower time~!" sang America as he pulled England into the shower with him. "Idiot, you're still wearing Texas..." said England, taking off America's glasses and managing to put them up on the bathroom shelf and pulling over the shower curtain before America's lips were on his again in a fierce battle of dominance.

America slipped his arms around the Englishman's thin waist (he always liked the tease the man about his girly figure, always receiving an adorable pout in return). He listened to the sweet moans his England made as he invaded the other's mouth. hands dangerously close to England's arousal but not quite.

England wasn't going to be out done by his former colony, wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's neck as he littered his neck with light kisses, giving him lovely gasps from the American's throat.

"Pass the soap love~" England purred into America's ear, nibbling on the shell teasingly.

_Meanwhile, outside the bathroom door..._

Scotland and Wales stood outside the door, listening to the various shouts and moans coming from inside of the bathroom. Scotland was glaring down at the door, as if his glare alone would burn it down to ashes.

"I swear if I go in there and find American sperm whales all over my bathroom, I'm gonna kill him..." growled the Scot, flicking some ash from his cigarette.

Wales giggled and wrapped his arms around his taller brother's waist, tilting his head with a sweet smile. "_Our _bathroom Hammy~" he snickered quietly. "You know if they were polite enough they would have left the door unlocked in case we wanted to jump in!"

A look of disgust came over Scotland face. "Like I'd want to share any kind of intimacy with baby Brittney and whatever he copulates with...I still want them out of the bathroom, I need to wash."

"And I need to wash you too~" Wales said with a grin. "But how are we gonna get them out?"

A yawn came from behind the two brothers, causing them to turn their heads in the direction it came from. "...I could do it if you want, Hamish gimmie a hair pin."

Scotland rolled his eyes and started searching through his hair. "Oh, no wait...I'm NOT a nine year old girl!" Scotland snapped with a frown.

Wales stood on his tip toes and yanked a hair pin from the ember haired male, causing a hiss as some ember hairs were pulled out along with it. "Then what's this then?" said the Welshman with a knowing smirk, before he handed it to the one who wanted it. "How long do you think it will take...?"

"Gimmie five minutes and I'll have them out..."

Scotland and Wales nodded and turned to leave the man with the hairpin to his work...

_Back inside the bathroom..._

"Oh God Alfred!" groaned England loudly as the American made yet another red mark to his neck which no shirt collar would be able to hide.

"That's it Iggy, say my name louder~" the American chuckled, lowering his bites and kisses all over the man's chest.

"Alfred, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now-!"

The shower curtain was pulled back suddenly, exposing the two blondes to a man holding a hair pin.

"...Is this a private affair or can I join in too~?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**WHO INTERRUPTED THE SMEX?**

**Whaaaat~? Its only the first chapter and you lot expected a full lemon? AHA!**

***dodges the various objects thrown at me***

**I'm sorry guys but come on! The plot must move on, you can call this a filler chapter to keep those US x UK fans hanging!**

**I think you can guess who we are finally gonna meet in this next chapter~ X3**

**Since I got a tonne more reviews I shall post up the next chapter as soon as it is finished~**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	6. Author's Note Here

**NOTE - This is an author's comment! This is not part of this story, so ignore it if you wish but I would really appreciate it if you read on.**

**Hello everyone, LadyCaledonia here! Yes, I am typing up the next chapter to this story (actually one of the easiest chapters I've had to type so far) but I wanted to try and get to know the people reading my fan fics!**

**You see, I mostly get inspiration for my fan fictions from roleplays I do with friends. Not many of my friends actually like Hetalia, so roleplaying it is difficult (except my best America pal who I chat to almost every day~)**

**But the problem is with forums, with everyone from different countries and time zones, it is rather easy to be left behind in a forum roleplay. Your character can be easily ignored or even yourself ignored (currently I've been trying for a few weeks to join a forum, won't say which one, and have been pretty much ignored).**

**I find it easier to roleplay one-to-one, usually over messengers or using the Private Messaging option here on **

**So please, send me a message, because I would love to hear from you lovely people! Even if you just want to make a comment about the story so far is fine!**

**It would be nice to find other people who like to roleplay Hetalia, as I think it would help improve my writing...I am a really bad writer!**

**Other than that, I do hope that you enjoy the rest of Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Been a while since I updated this, hasn't it? Oh well, I was trying my best~!**

**Everyone should know who we are going to meet next...**

**Actually one of my favourite chapters to type :3**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 6 - Everyone Loves The Irish**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"Northern Ireland, get out now!"

"Stop yellin', I knocked on the door...not my fault if ya couldn't hear it over your moaning."

"OUT OUT OUT!"

America waited until the man had left before he turned to England, who only threw a towel at his face. "Get dressed, now."

"But...but Iggy-"

England sent the American a harsh glare, tying a towel around his waist before he stormed out of the bathroom. America hung his head in defeat, he couldn't believe it! England had been so very close to orgasm, he was playing right into his hands and then some man just walked right in and interrupted them! He had to have some serious words with that man, he was going to find out that you better not mess with the hero!

But first off, he would get dried and dressed. He was a hero, not an exhibitionist (again with the big words that he seemed to be picking up from the Brit).

After drying himself off and dressing in his slightly creased clothes (England was sure going to nag him about that later but there was no time to try and find his suitcase) America set off on his journey down the hallway to find the man who had ruined his sexy time dance. While walking, he took note in the back of his mind of the doors. There was one that was painted dark blue with a strange purple spiky flower on it. There were different rude signs on it (some even sexual ones that America logged in the back of his mind to use later). Since he was such a smart hero he quickly figured this was the skirt man Scotland's room and happily walked past it. He didn't want to know what was inside that room. Probably something dead and bleeding judging by the smell of the older Scot's cooking.

Next to the Scot's door was a more innocent looking one. It was a soft pastel green colour, with carvings of sheep into the polished wood. The only thing that seemed out of place on the door was the red dragon that was flying proudly over the sheep. Sheep and dragons, that was totally reasonable. Then America considered how Wales had reacted to him...he seemed totally sweet but when confronted with the English threat had quickly turned. Maybe the sheep and dragon meant more than meets the eye.

America stopped at a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. This one looked in terrible condition, the wood was chipped with obvious signs of wood worm. Clearly no one had attempted to repair it. There were strange patterns in the wood that were what America assumed were words but had faded over the years until they were completely unreadable. Though there was one sentence that the American could make out...

"Forever Free Ireland" he murmered quietly to himself, scratching the back of his head in thought. Whoever the man was from earlier, he clearly didn't live in this bedroom.

The next door was slightly ajar however, with some strange music coming out from it. America edged forward a little to peer through the dark green door covered in Celtic swirls. Sitting up on his bed was the man from earlier, playing some sort of stringed instrument. The man had clear turquoise eyes and blazing dark red hair. His hair fell in a mix of curls and spikes, though it failed to hide the red tint to the man's cheeks. Near the man's feet were a few empty cans of cider but if the man was drunk then his playing didn't show it. He played like a professional on the stringy thing.

"Are you going to come in or not, you're causing a draft y'know..." mumbled the red haired man, not stopping once in his playing.

America blinked and quickly walked into the room, shutting it behind him. Now that he was here, he wasn't quite sure what to say to the man.

"If you're gonna complain about me seeing England naked don't bother, we've seen him naked plenty of times~" chuckled the musician, giving the American a cat like grin.

He was a bit taken aback, the laid back nature of this man obviously hid some sort of all knowing-ness (if that was even a word). The second thought going through America's mind was that the red head seemed rather smug about the fact that he (and obviously the other two insane brothers) had seen England naked. Thirdly, he felt the need to protect England so he was on edge, for any sign of villainry that would require him to defeat!

"I just think, it was rude of you to walk in! I locked the door!" said America, frowning at the man.

The turquoise eyed male just shrugged at him, reaching down to pick up a cider can and opening it. "Hammy and Alwyn wanted you out...so I picked the lock. It's our bathroom, so we can do what we like...you're the one intruding". At this he took a thoughtful sip from his can before looking the American straight in the eye. "You're the one rude enough not to ask for my name."

'I'm not falling for that guilt trip' America thought despite the obvious guilt induced twitch in his chest. "Well...I'll say it's nice to meet cha! I'm America, Iggy's hero~"

"I'm Northern Ireland" said the red head, licking his lips of the alcoholic drink.

"Wow that's way too long, can I just shorten it to Ireland?" America asked, offering a friendly smile.

That probably wasn't the best answer to give, as Northern Ireland threw his can at America, who's heroic reflexes thankfully allowed him to dodge it. "Listen to me" he growled. "Never...and I mean NEVER...call me Ireland."

'This guy has got problems...I bet it's the drink' thought the sunny blonde as he edged his way back to the door. "O-Ok, well I'll be sure to remember that" he said with a nervous laugh.

The anger just seemed to sizzle away from the Irishman and he stared at the musical instrument. "You better...Hammy won't be very happy if you upset me~"

America nodded in an attempt to end the conversation and slipped out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. That was England's three brothers met...maybe that was enough and he and England could take the first flight out of this crazy house. America glanced at the damaged door next to him curiously but decided now was not the time to just run with what he thought of first.

"Alfred!" yelled England from downstairs. "Get down here now!"

America gulped quietly, why was it every time he tried to help he just got in more trouble?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**XD I think Northern Ireland is quite a complex character.**

**A few notes just in case no one understood**

**The stringed instrument - This was a harp. Harps are usually used in Irish culture, so I thought it would be fitting that Northern Ireland new how to play (even while drunk)**

**The red tint to his face - Because Northern Ireland drinks so much alcohol, he has been left with a constant blush on his face, though Scotland and Wales always say it looks cute on him.**

**'Ireland' - Northern Ireland is very touchy about being called Ireland. This is connected to the unused door that America decided not to open. More on this issue in later chapters.**

**Hammy and Alwyn - These are Scotland and Wales' human names. Scotland = Hamish *usually nicknamed to Hammy by Wales and Northern Ireland to look cute* Wales = Alwyn *essentially the Welsh version of Alvin but you pronounce it 'Al-win'***

**Ohh...what does England want? Is America in trouble? Is he gonna survive being in the house with England's brothers? FIND OUT NEXT TIME~!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but then again, the four brothers are in a room at the same time...you could cut the tension with a knife and serve it with tea!**

**mmm...tea...**

**Back to the story then~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 7 - To be British**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"So...dare I ask what you three think of Alfred then?"

England fidgeted slightly in the arm chair he was sitting on as his three brothers sat on the couch opposite him, staring him down with their gaze. He recalled how when he was only just a child Albion, that his brothers would tower above him and pick on him relentlessly while their mother just stared at the ocean with a worried frown.

Scotland rolled his eyes a little at the question, reaching into his sporn bag for another throat killing cigarette. "I hate him" he replied calmly, lighting the cigarette with his lighter.

England was expecting that answer from his oldest brother, who had an agenda against anyone he didn't like at first glance. There were only a few nations his eldest brother would even admit to liking and never to England's face.

"I think he's cute~" giggled Wales, twirling a light brown curl around his finger as if he were shy (which England knew certainly wasn't the case). "He's such a sweet little lamb, I just wanna tie him up and keep him safe in my closet from wolves..."

At the mention of wolves, Wales sent an accusing glare at England. If looks could kill...well, England would have died ten thousand times over. Scotland somehow found this amusing with the quite laugh he gave, whispering something into his Welsh brother's ear. Wales just giggled back at whatever the Scot said and cuddled into his older brother.

"I want him to leave..." mumbled Northern Ireland after a sip from his can of beer.

"Atleast Wales is supportive...somewhat..." sighed England, shaking his head slightly. "Look, I know we've all had our ups and downs..."

"You banned my tartan."

"You tried to cut off my hand for crossing the border!"

"You said that I carried disease."

"Alright, maybe that was a bad choice of words" England interrupted, before his older brothers could say anything else against him. Honestly, how long was America going to be up there? "I know that all of you havent been on the best of terms with me for a while, but I love Alfred and I just want you to get along with him."

There was silence as the three brothers on the couch looked at each other, as if silently weighing up the proposal. "You expect us to forget years of oppresion and torment by your hand just because you're in another relationship?" Scotland asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"This time is for real though. Its not a convenient marriage for an alliance, I love him" murmured England, frowning at them.

"India wouldn't be very pleased to hear that you didn't love her~" Wales teased with a playful smirk.

England's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at the mention of that failed marriage (like many others in his life). He was thankful then when America strolled into the room, smiling brightly despite the tension in the room. America turned to smile at England but it fell slightly when he noticed he was sitting in the armchair. "Stand to attention soldier~!" America sang with a grin.

The Englishman raised an eyebrow at his love but stood up none the less, despite the snickers that were coming from his brothers at the fact he did the command with no questions asked. America in turn sat down in the armchair then pulled the blushing England down into his lap, nuzzling his neck lovingly. Wales pouted and leaned forward to grab his crook that lay by his feet but Scotland put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Northern Ireland took a hold of the Welshman's right hand and squeezed it a little, offering a tiny smile. Wales' eyes showed that he understood what the two meant and leaned back to cuddle his brothers. Getting England could come later.

"What were you yelling on me for Iggy~?" America mumbled as he gently kissed England's neck.

England squirmed in the man's lap (which did not help the problem he had had before in the bathroom). "Scotland ruined the dinner so we're ordering a take out...I was going to ask you what you wanted" said England.

America grinned with excitement at the thought of not having to eat what the burning mess in the kitchen was. "I thought you didn't like take-away food!" laughed America, gently poking his Englishman's cheek.

England huffed slightly and folded his arms, looking away with a pout. "Scotland wasted the ingredients here and it's too late to go shopping now...take-away will have to do."

"I can hear everythin' yer sayin' ye ken?" growled Scotland with a frown. "I'm gonna have...a pizza crunch and a battered Mars bar."

America stared at the Scot as if he had just swallowed a car. What the heck was a pizza crunch? He opened his mouth to voice his query but Wales beat him to it. "A pizza crunch is a deep fried pizza and a battered Mars bar is...well, deep fried chocolate."

"Italy wouldn't be very pleased if he knew what you were doing to his precious pizzas..." muttered England.

"Well it's a good thing I got rid of him after he gave me so many lovely fish and chip shops" laughed Scotland with a menacing smirk sent at America's direction.

'What the heck is his problem?' thought America as he squeezed England a little tighter.

"America, watch your strength, you're suffocating me!" England hissed, squirming more in the man's lap. "Let go, I have to go order the take-away..."

"Oh! Oh! I'll have a fish supper!" Wales said eagerly with a grin. "Not the child's one though! I don't want the stupid toy..."

"You did when it was a sheep..." chuckled Northern Ireland with a small smirk.

Wales blushed slightly and playfully punched his Irish brother's shoulder, America watching the three interact with each other. They seemed to get on a lot better with each than the three of them combined with England. Yet the three were all so different.

"Just get me a bag of chips, I'm not that hungry..." murmured Northern Ireland, flicking a curl of red hair away from his eyes.

England nodded and looked down at America. "They don't sell your McDonald's burgers at a fish and chip shop."

America pouted at the idea of not having a wonderful McDonald's burger and his face clearly showed it. "Do they sell any kind of burger?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do..." England said as he walked out of the room to find the phone.

So here he was, the great hero America, left at the mercy of the crossdresser, the sheep lover and the drunk. The three stared back at him as if weighing up their options with what to do with him.

"Get him" growled Scotland and the three lunged at him like animals.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

***le gasp* CLIFFHANGER**

**Some things that some people may not know ~**

**"You banned my tartan." - This is true, at some point England banned Scotland's tartan AND his bagpipes, claiming that they were instruments of war.**

**"You tried to cut off my hand for crossing the border!" - Way way way back, if a Welshman tried to cross the border from Wales to England, the punishment was that his hands were to be chopped off.**

**"You said that I carried disease." - When the Irish immigrants came over to Scotland and England, it was said that they carried disease. This wasn't true, as most were suffering from the potato famine than from any disease. If they did, it was mostly due to their bad housing conditions when they got over here.**

**"Italy wouldn't be very pleased if he knew what you were doing to his precious pizzas..." - It was the Italian immigrants that came to Scotland that created our iconic fish and chip shops...although they served fried potato instead of chips (equivilant of french fries to any other people). Though eventually they left this business and we ended up owning and running these iconic venues for ourselves! In the town I live in, there are six fish and chip shops...**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so mean to America, I know, I know X3**

**I can't help it! I didn't do it, it was Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland!**

**But they really aren't that bad...you'll see that in later chapters anyway!**

**Also some smexiness in the closet~**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 8 - UK x US in Wales' Closet**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"You're lucky Alfred, the fish and chip shop did sell a burger...deep fried, but you really shouldn't complain..." England said as he walked back into the living room.

He stopped however when he noticed a lack of America in the room and on top of that his brothers were acting overly suspicious. The three refused to look at him and didn't even acknowledge that he had returned. Wales had sat himself in Scotland's lap, braiding the Scot's ember locks while said nation was reading an article in The Scotsman. Northern Ireland was on the other side of the Scot, peering over his shoulder to look at the articles with little interest.

"Alright...what did you do with him?" asked the Englishman, folding his arms.

It was only then that the three of them looked up and they didn't even look at him for very long before they went back to what they were doing.

"We have no idea what yer talkin' about..." Scotland said as he turned the page though England took a guess that he wasn't really reading the paper.

"Yes you do. What did you do with Alfred?" England replied.

Scotland shrugged and went back to ignoring the Englishman, obviously not in the mood to humour him. England's emerald eyes fell on his Welsh brother, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Alwyn...where is Alfred?"

Wales started to squirm under England's gaze and England noted how Scotland and Northern Ireland's attention was now on the Welshman, as if urging him not to tell. To be fair it took another five minutes before Wales stopped biting his bottom lip. "...He's in my closet."

England glared slightly at his older brothers before he turned to wander upstairs in search of the American. He followed the familar hallway to the various bedrooms until he stopped outside of Wales' bedroom door. It was easy to break and enter (considering it wasn't even locked) and England tried not to laugh at the various plushie sheep that guarded his brother's bed. He didn't have time to appreciate his brother's decorative tastes however. There was an American he had to free.

The Englishman walked over to the closet where Wales would keep his various clothes, shoes and whatever else he would hide in there. It took a few tugs before the stiff door actually opened, though once England could see inside the space, England wished that he couldn't.

Inside the closet was of course his American lover but the predicament he was in was laughable at best. There America was, stripped of his normal attire and dressed up like some sexy lamb. A faux fur waist coat that barely covered his nipples or any of his chest, obviously tight shorts lined with soft wool on the hem. America's hands were bound behind his back and a ball gag prevented him from speakinig, though he still managed to make a lot of noise. Atop his head was a hairband with small, lamb like ears and a ribbon tied around his neck. White, green and red England noted, the colours of the Welsh flag.

"What am I going to do with you Alfred..." murmured England, shaking his head with a small smirk.

America's eyes lit up in delight at the idea of finally being rescued (though his heroic pride did take a knock). The American started squirming again with full force, eager for his love to untie him and help him find his own clothes. England raised an eyebrow at him, slightly amused and just a little turned on by the display.

"Now America, you know you shouldn't tempt me like this..." England purred, stepping inside the closet and to America's horror, shutting the door.

England flicked on the light switch so America could see the hungry gaze in his eyes. The Englishman couldn't help but lick his lips, one of those rare instances where he had the upperhand of the situation. He sat himself in the American's lap, making sure to rock his hips to hear America's muffled groan.

"I'm not sure if I can wait for my order...I'll have the lamb for the starter" he whispered, nibbling on the sunny blonde's ear lobe.

America shut his eyes tight, feeling the shorts he was forced to wear get slightly tighter at the ministrations of his English lover. He rarely ever let England take the lead (mostly cause America had to coax the British gentleman into any kind of sexual activity). Now though, he needed a release and England had better give it to him!

England decided that it was best to hear his lover's voice, reaching behind the man's head and unclipping the ball gag. It dropped to the floor with a quiet thud and England stared at America's flushed face. There was a little bit of saliva hanging from the sunny blonde's lips, which the Brit happily lapped up in a fierce kiss. America tried to get some control of the situation but with his hands out of action he was left at the mercy of the ex pirate.

"Iggy please~!" America whined, doing his best to buck his hips up to relieve some tension.

England continued to smirk at him and ran his hands down the American's toned chest, tracing the muscles that America was so proud of. How he loved the man's strong body yet here it was, completely at the ex pirate's mercy and his to use. He brushed away the lame excuse for a waist coat and lowered his mouth to latch onto one of the man's nipples, sucking on it and taking pleasure in the loud moans he received for his hard work. America writhed madly in bliss, wishing that England's talented mouth would just lower down to his crotch.

"Let's make up for what we missed in the shower..." England murmured against his chest, finally starting to lower his mouth as he grabbed the hem of America's tight shorts.

_Meanwhile, back downstairs..._

The three brothers were crowded around a laptop as they watched the erotic displays in the closet from their screen.

"Planting that camera in your closet was a good idea Alwyn..." Northern Ireland muttered, his blush seemingly getting darker as he listened to another loud moan coming from America.

"I wish it was me playing with my little lamb..." whined Wales as he pouted at the screen.

"Well, Hungary is sure to give us loads of cash when we give her thise..." Scotland said with a very dark smirk. "How long should we keep this running for?"

"Until the take-away comes I think..." said Northern Ireland, raising his can of cider almost in a toast of celebration. "How long do you think it will take before they leave?"

"Any luck and we'll have them gone by morning" laughed Scotland, shaking his head a little.

"I will drink to that~!" Wales giggled, sipping on his ale as the three continued to listen to the screams of pleasure coming from the laptop.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Again, I like to tease you so and cut short your smexiness**

**Maybe by the end I might actually get through a full sex scene...**

**So that was their plan all along...make a porno to make cash XD**

**But you guys can't complain!**

**By the way...as well as that soon enough you may be introduced to another trio...only one person shall know who I mean *wink wink say no more***

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am finally giving you what you want~**

**Some smexyness**

**But not from America and England!**

**From our dearly beloved Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland**

**Isn't America gonna be so annoyed~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 9 - The Night America Got No Sleep**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

To say that America was annoyed with this trip and wanted to go home already was quite the understatement of the year.

He had been attacked by those brothers of England's, stripped of his beloved bomber jacket and the rest of his clothes, dressed up like some slutty lamb and left in a closet. Sure, his day perked up when England found him and had thankfully decided to release the tension in his vital regions, just as he was about climax did Wales open the door with the announcement that the take away had arrived.

The look on England's face told America that he was definately not getting sex of any kind tonight.

And the food was terrible! Even if Italy had opened these so called 'fish and chip' shops, he obviously didn't cook the meal that they had. America could barely eat the hamburger he was presented with because it wasn't a burger! When he asked why this was, he got a casual shrug from Scotland who replied "it's a black pudding burger".

Then he stupidly asked what a black pudding was and when Wales explained it to him, even his hero stomach decided to abort the eating mission and promptly run upstairs to throw up in the toilet.

England grumbled something about having an early night and America, deciding he did not want to spend more time with England's brothers than was absolutely neccessary, went to bed with him.

So here he was, the alarm clock saying that it was two in the morning and America was still awake, while England slept silently next to him. Usually his beloved Iggy had a sweet dreamy smile in his sleep but tonight it was just replaced with an awful scowl. America was left staring at the various pictures of unicorns on the ceiling (England said that he hadn't actually lived in this house for a long time so it hadn't been redecorated).

America sighed quietly, watching as the time on the clock changed to 02:01. He had been watching the change of time since he had came to bed because he couldn't sleep. He was tempted to count sheep but with the nightmare vision of him dressed as a lamb, he no longer could trust the wooled animals. He thought that maybe if he just shut his eyes...he could get some sleep...

"Ohh fuck, Hamish harder!"

That just about did it. America could not stay in this room, not with the obvious moaning coming from the room next door (which was actually Northern Ireland's for some reason). As America sat up and sneaked out the door, he could definitely hear the loud moans of someone coming from the Irishman's bedroom.

'Do I seriously want to look...' thought America, frowning as he edged closer to the door and nudged it open a little to peek inside.

Now he wished he hadn't, because right there on the bed was the naked bodies of England's brothers...

_Doing the sexy time dance with each other!_

Even from where America was, he could see quite clearly what was happening. Northern Ireland was situated between Wales and Scotland, and from what America could guess, was being rammed into from the Scot who was sitting up with his arms wrapped around the Irishman's waist. Wales sat in front of the red head, the two locked in a very passionate kiss.

'Look away...just look away...' thought America yet his curious mind ordered his body not to move until the act was complete.

"F-Fuck...Hamish..." groaned Northern Ireland after another hard thrust from the ember haired nation. "I-I can't..."

"Louder Dara~" Scotland purred, biting down on his younger brother's shoulder. "We can't hear you~!"

"But we might wake up Artie and America" giggled Wales though he didn't appear as bothered, his hand slowly pumping his red haired brother's member.

"I don't care!" Northern Ireland practically screamed, arching his back and releasing his orgasm into Wales' hand.

Scotland grunted quietly, feeling Northern Ireland's body tighten around him and push him over the edge, coming into the Irishman's tight hole. Wales giggled quietly at the two tired nations, licking his hand clean of his brother's juices before leaning down to lick his cock clean. "Gee Dara, you are so loud~" he teased.

Northern Ireland's face turned another darker shade of red as he managed to pull himself off of Scotland's lap with another low moan. Scotland leaned back against the pillows, panting slightly. Wales cuddled up to his Scottish brother's side, lazily running a hand up and down the Scot's torso. Northern Ireland licked his lips slightly and situated himself on the other side of Scotland, watching his Welsh brother curiously.

'Maybe now that they are finished I can get some sleep...' America thought, though his body was anticipating something else and wouldn't let him move.

"Hammy~!" Wales whined, nibbling at Scotland's neck. "You can't leave me unsatisfied!"

Scotland chuckled and ran a hand through Wales' soft curls, making the younger smile in delight. "I never said I was gonna leave you out Alwyn..."

That was it, America couldn't sit here any longer than this. With one last glance at the three men (who had now suddenly changed positions and now it was Wales that was doing the loud moaning) he creeped back into bed next to the still sleeping England. One thing was for sure - Wales was certainly a lot louder than Northern Ireland.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Fail sex is fail XD**

**I thought it would be awfully weird if America sat through a whole sex scene between the three brothers, which is why he only caught the end of it...and also why he didn't stay to watch round two. Shame he has to listen to it though!**

**So which would you guys prefer more? A full US x UK scene or a full scene? Special Relationship or Britcest Threesome?**

**OH THE CHOICES TO MAKE~!**

**The next chapter doesn't really include our beloved brotherly trio, but that is because England is going to take America round a tour of the house that he used to live in...and some secrets that he would have rather kept to himself.**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter mainly focuses on America and England, considering that this is technically their story...**

**Plus, England wants to tell America about his mother~**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 10 - The Great Britannia**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

"America...America wake up"

The smell of coffee started to rouse America from his sleep. His eyes slowly started to open and he pushed himself to sit up in bed. There, England sat on the edge of the bed, a mug of coffee and a plate full of sausages and scrambled egg on a tray.

"Come on, eat your breakfast you lazy oaf" said England, though he smiled as he said it so America assumed that he was forgiven.

America glanced down at the plate then back at England with a suspicious stare. England sighed and shook his head as he left the tray in the American's lap.

"Before you accuse me of poisoning you, Wales cooked it before he left for work." England said frowning at him and sipping his cup of tea.

Reassured that the meal wouldn't kill him, America happily ate his breakfast. He had to admit that even if England was a terrible cook, Wales made up for the lack of culinary skills.

"Where are...that other lot..." America mumbled as he reached over to the nightstand for Texas.

"If you mean my brothers, they are out working on the farm" replied the Englishman, finishing his cup of Earl Grey.

"This is a farm?" asked America, blinking in confusion.

"I thought that the cows and the sheep would be a hint"

"Yea well...I don't care about them, what are we gonna do today then?"

England gathered up the now empty plate and coffee mug and stood up. "I'll take you a tour of the house today, seeing as there is not much else to do. The car has broken down so we can't go into the city today."

America watched as England left and kicked off his bed covers. Today was just him and England so he had to make as much effort to get back into his love's good books. Thankfully those brothers were out of the way for the day, so there would hopefully be no disruptions for them.

Now he just had to get washed and dressed, then spend the day with his beloved England~

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

America had followed England around the house for most of the day and he had to say that so far he was bored. He tried to be interested, he really honestly tried, but when England just started talking about oak doors then his brain told him to switch off and just stare at England. America had to admire that passionate look that England had on his face when he was discussing something he was interested in. There was just a sparkle of delight in his emerald eyes that America loved to see, and he seemed to smile a lot more as well.

"Iggy, I don't wanna interrupt-"

"Then don't, I was just in the middle of explaining this beautful wall carving."

America pouted and took hold of England's hand. "We've been doing this for three hours now...can we just take a break?"

England stared down at the hand holding his and sighed. "Alright, we can have a break but I want to show you this one last thing..."

He wanted to argue, wear England down a bit but paused when he saw that pleading look in his love's eyes. Whatever it was he wanted to show the America, it was obviously the most important thing to him right now.

"Of course we can Iggy! Lead the way!" he replied with his heroic smile.

His heart skipped a bit as England smiled back at him, he just loved to see the English nation happy. The Brit led America down the hallway they were in, actually he led him to a dead end. All he could see was a giant painting that took up the whole wall.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" America asked, gazing at the large piece of art.

England nodded his head a little, America swore he saw a tear forming at the elder's eye but England quickly wiped it away. "Yes..." he whispered. "This painting is of the Great Britannia...she was my mother."

With that piece of information, America was now on full alert. Well, if the painting was of England's mother then it must have been important. Especially because England was so deathly quiet now, as if they weren't admiring a painting but grieving by a graveside.

"Oh...she is umm...really beautiful..." America muttered.

He was telling the truth, honest! For some reason the lady in the artwork didn't have England's caterpillar eyebrows, her's were perfectly normal. Her eyes were the same bright emerald colour as England's, America guessed that he took after her. The woman wore long flowing pastel green robes, carrying some sort of spear like weapon. America couldn't help but be reminded of Wales' crook because of that. She had soft hazel coloured hair that went down to her waist in fluffy tufts, though her fringe was the spitting image of England's. Everything around her just seemed to be full of life by her mere presence. For an Ancient, she certainly did look young.

America paused when he heard a sob from next to him. He turned his head and was upset to see that his love was actually crying! He wrapped his arms around England's waist and pulled him close to comfort him, the Englishman in turn started sobbing into the American's chest.

"Hey Iggy, why are you crying...?" he murmured, doing his best to wipe away the tears but even more replaced them.

"I just...I just miss her..." England sobbed, shaking his head at how pathetic he must have looked. "I was there...when Rome invaded. She fought so hard to protect me from them, protect her children from them but he was too strong and she perished..."

The sunny blonde stared down at his lover's watery eyes, showing him that he was there for him and would listen as long as need be. "She was gone, and my family scattered. I was left alone under Rome's rule and I became the New Britannia...she expected so much of me that I was determined to become a great empire...Great Britannia, just like her..." whispered England.

The American sighed and kissed away those bothersome tears from England's face, peppering his cheeks with warm kisses to comfort him. "Well...I think she would be very proud..." America said softly to him, rubbing the small of the elder's back.

Slowly, England's sobbing quietened down until he was just clutching onto the taller man's shirt. The words did comfort him, and he was so happy that America had that power over him. That a few simple choice words could dry away his tears, could make him smile or laugh. He loved him just for that.

"Thank you Alfred..." said England, sighing quietly as he looked back up at the painting. "I'm sure my mother would have loved to have met you..."

The taller nation nodded and gazed back up at the painting, the two just admiring it as they silently held each other in the warm embrace. Right now was their time, and they would have it together...

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Aww...I made England cry...sorry England!**

**So there is some more US x UK fluff for you, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day**

**And umm...I might write a seperate one shot for Valentine's Day, even though I hate the holiday with a passion. I think, the day is only worth celebrating if you have someone to celebrate it with. If you are alone, its just a reminder that you are alone...meh...now I'm sad**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Again, this chapter will focus on America and England because I feel as if I haven't given them enough love! (Despite this being the eleventh chapter)**

**I should really think about starting to wrap up the story, shouldn't I? I don't want it to end up too long...**

**Comment and say how long you think this should be!**

**Also, England explains about Republic of Ireland in this chapter to America...and lots of Doctor Who love~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 11 - A Night Alone**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

After America had finally saved England from his sobbing fit, they decided that while they had the time alone together, they would spend it with each other. At first, neither was sure what to do until England suggested they just cuddled on the couch and watch television.

Though it took a while until they settled on something to watch, America let England chose Doctor Who after England convinced him that "it was science fiction and America would like it because there were aliens in it". So America happily let England snuggle into his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist while they enjoyed a peaceful afternoon.

America even decided that he liked this so called Captain Harkness. He didn't know why Scotland had tried to use it as an insult, that man was obviously a hero like himself! And he was American and was immortal, so he was kind of like himself (though England still insisted Jack could die, but he could just come back). He even liked this Doctor person, and was totally convinced that the Doctor and Jack would hook up (even though England said Jack already had some Welsh boyfriend...now America was stuck with the image of himself and Wales as a couple. That made him shudder).

The point was, everything was calm and peaceful. He had his lovely English lover in his arms, they were watching television...nothing could ruin the moment...

Except, his curiosity.

"Hey...Iggy...?" America whispered, looking down at the man in his lap.

England's eyes darted away from the television screen to look up at the American. "What is it Alfred?"

Oh he loved it when England said his real name. "Can you tell me now...about Republic of Ireland?"

Now he was fully prepared for England to throw another fit like he had when he first asked this question but it had bugged hime ever since England had showed him that map. He couldn't help it if he was curious. He was surprised however when he got a sigh in response and not a tantrum.

"I suppose so..." he mumbled, shifting in the man's lap to be in a more comfortable position. "What do you want to know exactly?"

America ran a hand through England's sandy hair, smiling softly at the shiver the Brit gave. "Why are you on such bad terms?"

"It's a rather long story...But I'll try and shorten it down for you since you look tired..." England said. "Well, a long time before even you were born, there was no Republic of Ireland. It was just Ireland, which was represented by two people. My brother Dara, who was the north and Ciara, the south or as she is known now 'The Republic of Ireland'..."

America nodded slightly, as keen on listening to England's stories of the old world as if he were still a child. Maybe it was something about England's voice that was so soothing when he told his tales...

"Anyway, time went on and on...I had wars with Wales and Scotland, they wanted to remain independant. They lost, and became part of the United Kingdom, as did the Ireland twins...but I could tell, Ciara was not happy about it..."

He noticed England glancing at the television screen again as some alien appeared. Was he making England uncomfortable, talking about his past? America didn't care about the past, as long as the two shared their future together.

"It came down to the nineteen hundreds, and finally the United Kingdom settled on being apart of the Protestant church, though Ciara insisted that she was still Catholic. This caused a lot of tension between myself and her, and even Scotland was on my side for once."

"Anyway, herself and Dara moved to Scotland's country to look for work. Scotland welcomed Dara with open arms but met Ciara with hostility because she was Catholic. Of course, I didn't notice at the time as I had my own problems but she was displeased...and decided that she no longer wanted to be under British Rule."

The story sounded awfully familiar to America, and he realised that it was similar to his own story of independance...he didn't want to be under England (unless it was in bed with the male riding him~), he wanted to be equal with him.

"So there was the war of Irish independance and Ciara declared herself a free state while Dara remained with us...and that's how it came to be. She moved out and returned to her home. That bad condition door was once her room...only Dara goes in there, and that is when he is drowning his sorrows in alchohol" England concluded with a sigh.

"It must have been horrible to do that to your own family..." America murmured.

"I have treated my siblings badly...all in a quest to gain control...I still sometimes have nightmares...about what I did to Wales, to Scotland...I drove them to the edges of insanity and death...I am such a bad person..." said England, refusing to look at the American's face.

But America could see, his expression was the same as that dreadful day in the rain...when he saw England at his absolute weakest...

"It's alright Arthur, we all have skeletons in our closets...no one is perfect..." America said, brushing away those tears and pressing a kiss to the man's forhead. "What's important is that you're building bridges!"

"I suppose you are right..." sighed the Brit, settling down against America's chest, gently kissing the man's neck.

America got a little excited at that...perhaps, now that they had the house to themselves, they could finally have sex? He was about to try and slide his hand up England's shirt to initiate such a wonderous act though he was stopped by the quiet snoring of his lover.

"Iggy...no fair..." he whined softly, but just gave a sigh of frustration.

He couldn't blame England, it had been a long day...perhaps a nigh sleep...would help...

And America drifted off to sleep as well, while David Tennant saved the Earth again on the screen in front of them.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Yes, they watched the older series of Doctor Who because I love David Tennant and John Barrowman!**

**Total Scottish babes~!**

**Anyway, I hope I did Republic of Ireland's story justice. Please don't hate me? I did study the irish immigrants coming to Scotland for my History class, so I had to include some information there...**

**Am I almost finished this? Maybe, I want to include some more US x UK fluff... maybe I'll make this fifteen chapters? Though that's a bit ambitious...**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, I feel as if I've dragged this story on long enough**

**This will be the twelfth chapter...and I plan to finish the fic in fifteen chapters**

**Which means in the final chapter I shall put all my effort into a proper US x UK smex scene...NO INTERRUPTIONS~!**

**Though I'm not sure where to set it...it's still in the United Kingdom house...anyone have any suggestions?**

**And here comes those three extra OCs I described...hope you guys like children...**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 12 - Eoh Ma Dagio**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

America was trapped in that state where he wasn't entirely awake but then again he couldn't totally sleep either. He wanted to keep sleeping but there was something prodding at his cheek and he could hear hushed voices around him.

"Do you think he's a Viking...?"

"Of course not, he's not got horns!"

"M-Maybe he's a R-Roman..."

"But Daddy would've beaton him up if he was!"

"He must be a tourist then!"

It was at that point that America decided to open his eyes, to be met with three blurry people in front of him. Wait, blurry? His hand flew to his face, noticing a distinct lack of Texas on his face though his sudden movement frightened the blurs in front of him, who decided to scream their fright.

"Ahh! The tourist is gonna drain us of our resources, run!"

America made a confused whine, pushing himself to sit up and squint at the retreating blurs. After patting around the couch for a little while he managed to locate Texas and put him back on his gloriously heroic face. Though maybe he shouldn't have bothered, because Scotland stormed in at that very moment and decided to drag him off the couch by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to them?" he growled angrily.

"Whaaa...? I didn't do anythin' to no one!" America insisted, trying to get the Scot to release him.

"He was gonna invade us Daddy!"

America glanced down at the source of the voices, to see three children cowering behind Scotland. They were so tiny, they only came up to Scotland's waist. Now that Texas was returned to him, he made them out as one girl and two boys. Who they were, he had no idea.

"I'm not invading anyone!" said America with a pout. "So put me down!"

"P-Please p-put him down Daddy, Uncle Artie might get mad..."

That voice came from the child at the back, a chocolate haired boy with sky blue eyes and a beige raincoat on. He clung to a more confident raven haired boy with hazel eyes. The girl led the front, chestnut hair mostly hidden under the tartan hat she was wearing. Scotland glanced down at the boy who spoke before letting go of America.

"If you touch my kids I swear..." Scotland warned, drawing his hand across his neck in a sign of 'you will be dead'.

With that the Scot guided the three children out of the room, leaving a confused American behind.

"I see you met his little brats then..." said England from the other side of the room.

The location of his sweet English lover revealed, America wasted no time in crossing the room to hug him. "Who were they?" he asked, nuzzling the Brit's cheek.

"Those three are Scotland's children..." mumbled England, face turning a light shade of pink. "Orkney, Shetland and Hebrides."

"Wow...he must be really old if he's got kids..." America chuckled.

"Technically they aren't biologically related..." England interrupted. "It's like...saying Sealand is my brother, we aren't related by blood but I treat him like an annoying younger brother..."

"So where did he pick 'em up from...?" the American said with a curious tilt of the head.

"It's a long story...some kind of battle between Scotland and Norway...I don't care for the details..."

America gave a small nod but couldn't help but glanced out the window, watching the three small nations playing with their father figure. He noticed though, how Scotland seemed like a much happier and kinder nation when around those three. He was actually smiling, and laughing as he gave Orkney a piggyback with the other boy and girl chasing after them. America was reminded for some reason of when England was his caretaker, when he made those toy soldiers for him...

Behind that tough exterior, Scotland must have loved children as much as England had. Maybe, the Scot wasn't such a bad person...after all, America hardly knew the man and he had just made assumptions, similar to what the Scot had done with him.

"Uncle Artiiiiiiieeeeee~!" came a loud laughter, followed by the young girl Hebrides running back inside to confront the Englishman.

America chuckled at the name, though England looked utterly afronted by it. The girl grabbed hold of England's hand and tugged. "Uncle Artie, we're playing Eoh ma Dagio with Daddy but we need more people! You and Uncle Alfie will play, right?"

Said American glanced over at England with an even bigger grin. "Uncle Alfie...?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows at the other.

"They are fond of nicknames..." England mumbled then looked back down at the girl pullinig at his hand. "Alright alright, we'll play..."

"Yay!" Hebrides giggled, skipping back out to tell her family the good news.

"So what's this game they're playin'?" said America, taking England's hand in his own and slowly following the girl out.

"Oh it's a childish game really..." the Englishman insisted.

Once they were outside, they noticed that Scotland and his children were sat on the ground, in a circle. The two boys, which America remembered as being Orkney and Shetland, moved over to make room for the new comers. However Hebrides stopped America from sitting down and nudged him into the center of the circle.

"You have to be the farmer!" she insisted with a bright smile before sitting back down.

Scotland chuckled slightly, to which America was confused by. Why was he a farmer? How exactly did this game work? Before he could ask though, the three children began to sing together -

"The farmer wants a wife, the farmer wants a wife, Eoh ma Dagio, the farmer wants a wife!"

America was met with many expecting pairs of eyes before the chocolate haired boy (Orkney) decided to elaborate.

"Y-You have to p-pick your w-wife and give them a k-kiss..." he stuttered.

Oh, so it was kind of like dare? Maybe he would like this game after all! And he knew exactly who to pick for his wife. America, with a confident smirk on his face, walked over to the unamused England and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Hello wifey~!" he laughed, flashing that heroic smile.

That beautiful blush made itself home on England's face as he pushed America out of the way and stood up himself. He cleared his throat as he stood in the center with America, still blushing.

"The wife wants a child, the wife wants a child, Eoh ma Dagio, the wife wants a child!"

America noticed how even Scotland was singing by now...even with his funny accent, he was a good singer. He watched as England kneeled down in front of little Orkney and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The small island nation blushed slightly before taking England's hand and standing up with him in the center.

"The child wants a dog, the child wants a dog, Eoh ma Dagio, the child wants a dog!"

Orkney edged his way towards Scotland, still looking as nervous as ever. Scotland gave a small chuckled at the boy and kissed his cheek with only a love a father could provide. He took the boy's hand and stood up as well. Now there was hardly a circle, with Shetland and Hebrides still sitting down and most of the players now standing together.

"The dog wants a bone, the dog wants a bone, Eoh ma Dagio, the dog wants a bone!"

A smirk crossed Scotland's face and he lunged for Shetland, who let out a squeal who tried to run away but was easily caught in the Scot's arms. Scotland pretended to nibble the ebony haired boy's neck, though it only made Shetland laugh louder. Hebrides pouted and jumped onto her father's back, the sudden extra weight bringing the Scot down to the ground. Not wanting to be left out, Orkney left America and England's side to join his family in the pile of laughter.

"He's a horrible brother..." England said quietly to America. "...But he's a brilliant father..."

America smiled down at the Brit and put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey...Iggy...?"

"Oh what is it now...?" asked England, glancing up at him with a slightly annoyed pout.

"...Can we have babies?"

England didn't give much of a reply, only a few splutters and what America assumed was supposed to be speech. "You can't have children before marriage you idiot, it isn't proper!"

America watched as England walked over to the laughing family to speak to them. So...England wanted to get married before they ahd kids? How long was long enough to ask for someone's hand in marriage? Did he even WANT to marry America?

So poor America was left to ponder these new thoughts in his head, pouting up at the sky in thought as he was oblivious to the trio of children now attacking his cute English lover...and of Scotland's wary glares over at the American...

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Ohh what is Scotland thinking? Is America gonna pop the question? Will he and england ever have a normal sex life ever?**

**And if anyone is curious on human names -**

**Orkney - Ailbert**

**Shetland - Lachlan**

**Hebrides - Bonnebelle**

**The game they played was inspired by a game I used to play in nursery...I have no idea what the point of it was but I thought it was rather sweet.**

**Confrontations between our brotherly trio and America next time~!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**We're at chapter thirteen...unlucky for some?**

**Well, I want everyone who has read this fanfic so far to vote on my poll! It is to decide what will be the main couple in my next feature length Hetalia fan fic! By that, I mean it's going to be a long chaptered one, similar to this fan fic in fact. I will begin writing it once this fan fic is finished and once I have a considerable amount of votes on my poll.**

**Its going to be a fantasy based fic, that is all I can say...**

**So in this chapter, our favourite three brothers are going to confront America~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 13 - A Family That Sticks Together**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

It was later that very same day, when Scotland had managed to get his children to go up to their room for their studies (after all, they were still children in essence and had to be taught about the world they lived in). America wasn't sure himself where the three brothers were hiding, he knew that England was enjoying a bath...without him sadly. England had insisted on bathing by himself, America had no idea why though. He was great fun in the bath but it allowed America some time to think about something that was mentioned earlier in the day...

He hadn't even noticed that he had wandered into the living room, with the trio of brothers on the couch together watching the news. Although now they themselves had noticed the large grin on America's face that their attention was now on him.

"Wit are ye so happy about...?" Scotland growled at him angrily.

"Yea, tell us what you're thinking~" Wales giggled as he cuddled into his Scottish brother.

...Northern Ireland didn't seem that interested in what America was thinking though he still glanced over at the American.

America turned his attention to the three brothers though he was slightly reluctant to tell them what was on his mind. Would they just turn on him again? He didn't want to go back into the closet!

"I umm...well..."

By now his reluctancy to now speak had caused the trio to now stand from their seats and surround him...ok, so two of them were shorter than him, but the three nations combined had managed to overpower the awesome America and stuff him in a closet. He had a right to be suspicious!

"Spit it out then..." said Northern Ireland, flicking some red locks away from his eyes.

'Might as well say it then...they'll find out eventually...' America thought.

"I'm going to ask Arthur to marry me!" exlaimed America with a bright smile.

...

...

...

He was met with that very awkward silence at first...

Before a very scary glint appeared in Scotland's blue eyes and he put a hand on America's shoulder. Said blonde noticed that the two younger brothers had very creepy smiles on their faces, which reminded him of Russia quite a lot.

"There is no way in hell you are marrying him..." said Scotland, a frown on his face.

"You'll just break his heart again!" Wales said with a slight pout.

"And we won't let that happen to poor wee Arthur..." mumbled Northern Ireland.

What were they talking about? When had he ever broken Arthur's heart...?

Oh...right...

Sometimes when America was enjoying life so much, he forgot about how he got here.

That horrible day in the rain...England kneeling before him...with no life left in his eyes...and he said those hurtful words...

_'You used to be so big...'_

"But you were so busy being you're idiotic self to realise what state Arthur was in!" snapped Wales, bringing America back from the rainy day.

"He refused to eat, drink...he lost weight and sleep over you..." Northern Ireland included, a glare in his normally passive eyes.

"It took months to snap him out of it, and he just hated us even more for it" Scotland hissed.

"I...I didn't mean...that was the past, this is now..." America said, trying to make his point known but the brothers wouldn't have it.

"Haven't you gotten then message yet?" growled the Scot with a dangerous look on his face. "You are no good for him. He can't focus on his duty, his life because he's always thinking of you! You're bringing us all to ruin!"

"Arthur doesn't spend time with us anymore because of you...and we miss having our baby brother around..." Wales sighed, a very sad expression flittering across his features.

America blinked as he stared at the three. He was getting some very mixed messages from them.

One - they thought that he wasn't worthy of marrying Arthur

Two - they were afraid he would break Arthur's heart again

Three - they were jealous of how much time Arthur spent with him rather than with them.

Perhaps, they didnt actually hate him. Maybe they were just being older brothers - rather rude, but still loving at heart. Whatever may have gone on in the past, they obviously didn't hate England now. They obviously loved him very much. They cared about him, just like England cared about himself...and deep down, he was sure England felt the same way about his brothers, his pride would just hide that fact.

"I know you three don't really like me, and I can understand that..." said America, looking sincerely at the trio of nations. "But...I care about Arthur. I love him deeply, he is my world. I know I hurt him in the past, and I really regret doing it but things have changed now. I want to be the one who makes him smile, who can dry away his tears and hold him close on stormy nights..."

He paused for a moment (in the awesome Hollywood movies it would be for dramatic effect, now though he was trying to think of more convincing words).

"I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I can only hope that he wants the same with me..." he whispered.

Once again, America was met with silence but this time it wasn't as awkward. Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland actually looked like they were considering his words, as the glanced between each other for confirmation. Maybe they had psychic powers and could read each other's minds, because their eyes told each other much more than America could actually understand.

"...Those words were beautiful..." sniffled Wales, wiping a tear away from his lush green eyes.

"You didn't actually sound like an idiot..." agreed Northern Ireland with a nod of his head.

"...You do have a ring, don't ye?" Scotland asked out of the blue, to which America only assumed meant that he agreed with his brothers.

"I err...haven't had a chance to get a ring yet..." mumbled America.

There was an audible gasp from Wales who looked shocked from the blonde's answer.

"What do you mean you don't have a ring? You can't just propose without a ring, its not romantic! I thought you had Hollywood in you!"

Northern Ireland gently nudged Scotland. "...You could give him mammi's ring...Arthur would love it..."

America watched as Scotland seemed to consider this option. The Scot reached into his sporn bag and pulled out what was, in America's opinion, a dazzling silver ring. He could see that it had many swirls and symbols etched into it, almost like a lost language of love. The real crown of the ring though was the beautiful emerald in the center. It was a moderately sized gem and sparkled whenever the light caught it.

"This ring belonged to our mother..." Scotland said, holding the ring out to America. "...Propose with it an' he'll be sure tae say yes..."

The sunny blonde gave a soft smile in understanding. This was the brothers' way of saying that they approved of him marrying his brother. He supposed this was similar to asking the bride's father for permission. He carefully took the ring in his hands, admiring its shine.

"I'll take good care of it...and of Arthur" he promised with a nod to the trio. "Now if you excuse me...I've got a Hollywood proposal to prepare!"

With that, America walked off up to the room he was sharing with England to prepare for the lovable Brit exiting his bath.

"Something tells me we should head out for the night..." Northern Ireland said.

"I got tickets to 'We Will Rock You'...we can take the kids out and leave the two lovers to themselves~" Wales suggested with a bubble giggle.

"Sounds like a plan...let's get movin'" chuckled Scotland, leading his brothers out the room.

It would certainly be an interesting night.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**High drama ahead~!**

**What is England's answer going to be? Will he spend the rest of his life with his beloved America? Or will he agree with his brothers that America might hurt him again?**

**Well, you have to read on to find out!**

**And the little added of We Will Rock You because I went to see the show at the King's Theatre Glasgow and it was AMAZING!**

**I wanna do a Hetalia style of We Will Rock You now...**

**AND VOTE IN THE POLL AND I GIVE YOU LOVE~!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Everyone seems pleased that England's brothers have finally accepted America now!**

**That's good then!**

**In the polls, US x UK is in the lead for the main pairing of my next major fan fic...**

**You guys just love the Special Relationship, don't you?**

**Well it's a good thing I love it too!**

**This chapter...America puts a lot of effort into his proposal...there are mix ups with tickets...and...a very surprised England~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 14 - Like Hollywood**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

'I love it when a plan comes together...' thought America as he looked at the rewards of his hard labour.

America had had to work fast once he had gotten permission from England's brothers. He wasn't sure how much longer his beloved Englishman would stay in his bath (though when he noticed a book missing from the book shelf he realised that England must be reading in the bath...so he would be taking a while). Now, no one really knew this but he had a superb memory. So fabulous in fact, that his mind was almost like a Hollywood movie bank. He was thinking of all those romantic and sappy films that he wouldn't admit to enjoying but secretly now he sought inspiration from.

He didn't want this to look like he had done nothing at all. He wanted England to be surprised at his fanastic heroic wooing skills. He was thinking of great romance films...Titanic didn't count, cause the hero died at the end, which wasn't cool!

So this was the current lay out that America had achieved -

One ~ A lovely trail of red rose petals leading from the bathroom door to England's bedroom.

Two ~ His beloved would see the note tied to the door knob that said 'Open Me'.

Three ~ Hopefully he would be enticed and England would open the door.

Four ~ England would see the room littered with scented candles, the lights turned down low and petals scattered everywhere.

Five ~ America would be there of course, down on one knee witht he ring in his hand. He would make some beautiful gesture. Then ask the million dollar question.

Six ~ England would say yes, they would have a passionate kiss and then go on to the big finale - mind blowing sex.

America sighed as he sat on the floor, ready to spring into a on one knee position the moment he heard England coming close to the door...

'Not long till show time now...' America thought, blue eyes staring hopefully at the door. He hoped England wouldn't be too long now.

_Meanwhile..._

"Alwyn, I thought you said those tickets were for 'We Will Rock You'?"

"Mmm...why you asking~?"

"...We are currently in a theatre audience and we're watching 'Rocky Horror Show'"

"Daddy, why is that man dressed as a lady?"

"We're leaving now!"

"OI! QUIET AT THE FRONT!"

"YOU TAKE YOUR CHILDREN TO THIS YOU SICKO?"

"D-Daddy why a-are they m-moaning in the bed...?"

"Someone just kill me now..."

"You know, that guy playing Rocky is pretty hot~"

"Shut up Alwyn"

"Why did Uncle Wynny call that guy hot Daddy?"

"U-Uhh...never mind..."

"SSH!"

"You SSSH yerself ye English bastard!"

"I'm from fucking New Zealand!"

"WAHH! Daddy they said a bad word!"

"I think those bouncers are gonna kick us out..."

_Back to our American hero..._

By now America was wondering if England had actually fallen asleep in the bath. He had doone it before, which was normally cute because America would wrap his sweet sleeping Brit in a warm fluffy towel. By impulse England would cuddle closer to the sunny blonde and America would gently waken England with butterly kisses to his neck. It was always an adorable way of waking up his lover.

But for his plan to work...England had better not fallen asleep.

"Open me...? What is he up to now...?"

America snapped to attention when he heard that lovely mumble on the other side of the door. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he stayed in his position, down on one knee with the ring in his hand.

The door swung open, England stepped inside with a towel wrapped around his waist and froze when he saw the state his roomo was in. it took his brain a moment to process what was in front of him (America loved England's thinking face, he always pouted when he was concentrating). Eventually emerald eyes fell on the American before him and they widened in surprise over the position America was currently in.

"America...what are you..." whispered England though he didn't seem able to finish his sentence.

"Arthur" America said, smiling softly up at his former caretaker, his lover, his England. "We...we've been together for a while now. I got the time to understand all of your cute little quirks. The way you make your tea, the passionate look in your eyes when you tell me about Shakespeare. Those lovely hugs and nights we spend together, just being with each other."

America checked the condition of England's face - his cheeks had taken a pink shade now.

"But...I want to be bonded with you, body and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life, however long I love, just waking up to see your beautiful face in the morning. You're the world to me England, Arthur..."

The sunny blond reached up to grasp the quiet island nations hand.

"Arthur..." he murmured with a loving voice. "...Will you marry me?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Sorry the chapter is short, but...I'm saving myself for the finale!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok everyone, I have stalled long enough**

**You all wanted US x UK? Well you'll get it with this chapter!**

**...I feel it might be a bit of an anti-climax but I shall try my best for all of you!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

**Chapter 15 - Special Relationship**

x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x**x

'Please say yes, please say yes...' America thought as he stared back into gorgeous emerald eyes.

How long had passed since he proposed? Surely it had been five minutes! England was just standing there in his towel, staring at him with a look of mixed feelings on his face. What was the man thinking?

"...Arthur...?" America asked quietly, uncertain. "I-I'm sorry, if it's too soon-"

"Yes."

America had to stop, did his ears just deceive him.

"H-Huh...?" he mumbled, blue eyes wide.

England smiled softly back at him, taking the American's hand and kissing his knuckles gently. "...I said yes, yes I will marry you Alfred F. Jones..."

In an instant, the Brit was scooped into the tall American's arms, yelping in fright but instantly blushing as the man nuzzled his neck in delight. England gave a soft sigh, pulling America's head down to kiss him on the lips. That kiss was filled with so many emotions, the passion and the love shared between the two nations. Alfred carefully lay his new fiance on the bed, continuing the kiss.

The Englishman reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling up at the blonde above him. America took England's hand, easily sliding the ring on Arthur's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"You've got lady hands~" America giggled, though England didn't even complain.

Which America found odd, inspecting some sort of comeback to that but then he noticed the pure adoration in England's eyes and realised that no matter what he said, the Brit probably wouldn't come down from the emotional high of engagement, atleast, not tonight. It was then that the island nation's eyes lowered and he coyly removed the slack towel from his waist.

"What are you waiting for then, World War Three?" said England softly, stroking his love's cheek softly.

America didn't need any other influence. After careully discarding Texas from his face, he leaned down to resume the passionate make out session before. This would be so much easier, with the brothers and children out the house, plus England was already naked! What could possible be any better?

Ah yes, that tugging on his shirt of England attempting to undress him through closed eyes. It was a cute attempt from the Brit, and he happily helped with the unbuttoning. Soon the shirt joined England's towel on the floor. America licked at England's lips, biting softly on the bottom lip begging for access to the sweet mouth. After some hesitation, the Englishman's lips parted and allowing the American to invade the hot cavern.

Arthur's mouth tasted still of the tea he had drank before his bath, and it left a rather sweet taste in Alfred's mouth. He could hear his lover make some very appreciative noises beneath him, though the American gave his own shiver when he felt England's hands trace his muscles.

THIS is exactly what he had been missing over these past few days. His gorgeous lover's body, his thin almost girlish frame yet sensitive to only America's touch. And even if America didn't know it, England loved the sunny blonde's well toned body as well.

America however jumped when he felt a rather hard twist to one of his nipples, catching the small chuckled England gave back. Well, two could play at that game. America leaned down to latch onto one of Arthur's own sensitive nubs, biting and suckling on it. He heard a barely audible gasp in response along with a drawn out moan. Only a little foreplay and England was putty in his hands...or maybe he had been just as affected by the lack of sexual activity in the past few days.

"God...Alfred..." England gasped, arching his back in an almost perfect bow.

Alfred couldn't help but smile, his work having left the nub a rather fabulous shade of red. He continued his trail of nips and sucks, along the island nation's chest while his hands played with the seemingly neglected nub. Arthur writhed beneathh him, trying to gain some leverage when he reached his own hands down to undo the American's belt.

Once the belt was discarded, America stopped his rather rough kisses on the pale skin to wriggled out of his pants which were kicked off onto the expanse of floor. Now the only thing seperating England from America's arousal was the very obvious stars and stripes boxers he was wearing.

"Typical American..."mumbled England, managing to sit up long enough to tug down America's pants.

And while he was up he gave a few strokes to the hard member, creating a groan from the blonde. America couldn't have that, he was burning with his own desire for his fiance and he had to show him that now. He regained control by flipping the Brit over so that he was on all fours, and he himself was kneeling comfortably behind him. America leaned forward, molding his chest with England's back as he bit at the other's ear lobe, a needy whimper escaping the emerald eyed man's lips.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait Arthur~" Alfred purred with a tentative lick to the shaking man's neck.

"U-Under the pillow..." Arthur mumbled in reply, rocking his hips back against America's cock that was pressed against his backside. he was just aching for his love's warmth, anything to urge the American to get on with it.

Curious, America reached under the pillow after a soft grunt from the friction against his member. Rose scented lubricant, cliche but so was his proposal so it fitted the situation perfectly.

America quickly unscrewed the top of the bottle, squirting some onto his hand and lathering it all over his fingers to warm it up. He gently kneeded his lubed fingers against the island nation's puckered hole, receiving some heavenly mewls in response to that. With a small smirk and a little nip to one butt cheek, he shoved in two of the fingers and instantly began a scissoring motion.

Although it hurt at first, England was far but used to America's impatience now. Besides, he wasn't some little virgin, he could handle what America dished out to him. He was once a pirate after all. Biting hard on his bottom lip, England continued to rock his himself back on those fingers, trying to help America find that spot, that one spot that would...

"A-Ahhh fuck, Alfred!" England hissed, small trickles of pre-cum leaking from his weeping member.

Now that he knew exactly where that spot was, America was prepared for the finale. Carefully removing his fingers, he held onto England's hips, rather tightly. England somehow knew in the back of his mind that he would have bruises in the morning.

"I love you Arthur" America whispered before thrusting into the Brit's tight heat.

A strangled moan came from England's mouth, followed by heavy panting. America didn't exactly give him much time to adjust, as he began thrusting in and out of his beloved. A rhythm was eventually found once America had managed to find England's prostate again, angling himself so that he could hit that sweet spot dead on with each thrust.

"Hnn...A-Alfred...ohh fuck, so good...so good..."

"A-Arthur...God you're so fucking tight still..."

Arthur shut his eyes, feeling his whole body tense up. There was no way he was going to last any longer, and he just wanted to feel that absolute ecstacy now. With a loud pleasured cry, Arthur threw his head back as orgasm swept over him, spilling his seed all over the bed sheets beneath him.

England's own orgasm spurred on America's groaning loudly as he released into his smaller lover. The two were left panting on the bed, America somehow finding the strength to pull out of the other male and collapse next to him on the sheets. After a few moments of regaining lost breath, the two opened their eyes to gaze deeply at each other.

"L-Love you...Arthur..." America said, smiling a little tiredly at him.

England rested his head on America's chest, finding great comfort there even if he was rather sore now.

"I love you too...Alfred..." murmured England before he drifted off to sleep.

America smiled as the Brit was lulled into sleep, glancing at the glittering ring before he too, fell for the charms of the sandman, joining his fiance in a pleasant slumber.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Ehh...**

**was it a fail? *hides head in shame* I suck at writing mature stuff...**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow...**

**...the end has occured, shows over, on you go...!**

**OR IS IT?**

**XD Yes, it's definately finished...**

**...But I'll add a small epilogue to it, nothing to elaborate or long, but just a little conclusion.**

**Details of my next major fan fiction shall be in the epilogue chapter**

**VOTE IN MY POLL**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	17. Epilogue

************************

**Ok, technically this chapter will mark the official end of 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'**

**I am so thrilled that I managed to write this much!**

**Over 80 reviews guys, 80 lovely reviews that kept me writing and going.**

**I am really happy each time I read over my reviews**

**KEEP IT UP PEOPLE!**

**So this is a small little epilogue, taking place three months after America and England have gotten engaged...they went home, but three months later they return to visit the brothers~**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

* * *

**Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers**

********Epilogue

_Three months later..._

"I don't see why we have to visit them again so soon..." America mumbled as he helped England get his suitcase from the taxi.

"I thought you were on better terms with my brothers now..." England said, rolling his eyes slightly by his fiance's comment.

"Well, we are, it's just...I don't trust all these sheep, they're eyeing up my hamburger!"

England stared at America in disbelief. He was still wary of these stupid sheep, three months down the line? It was a wonder that America trusted any animal at this rate.

"Look, the sheep won't eat your hamburger...let's just get inside and see them..."

America pouted but still took hold of England's hand, making the Brit blush lightly. Recently, whenever America made some sort of tender motion the Englishman couldn't stop blushing. Which, in all honesty, America found so cute and adorable...and the sex! Ever since they were engaged, the sex had been amazing! Somehow they had found the time to experiment quite a bit...and England put in so much enthusiasm he gained the upper hand (he would never look at the police uniform the same way ever again).

"Arthur Arthur Arthur!" called Wales from the door, smiling brightly at the romantically involved.

"Nice to see you again Wales..." said England with a small smile.

"Come inside, Hamish made shortbread!" giggled Wales as he led the two inside the house.

America made a mental note not to eat this short bread, if the smoke rising from the kitchen was anything to go by. He noticed that Scotland and Northern Ireland had settled themselves on the three seater couch, though it was only Scotland who was eating the obviously burned snack. Northern Ireland, for once not drinking any alcohol but water, just rolled his eyes at the black biscuits. Before England could sit himself in the single armchair, the American had taken it, pulling the emerald eyed man into his lap and nuzzling his neck. Wales simply smiled at the sign of affection as he occupied the seat next to his Scottish brother.

"So...what brings you back on yer high horses so soon...?" Scotland asked as he somehow managed to swallow the biscuit.

England glanced back at America, who gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. Honestly, it was as if they had just started dating again, there was so much affection between the two. "Well we were starting to plan the wedding..." replied England.

"And you wanna invite us...?" Northern Ireland suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Nuh uh! Well, yea we do, but not exactly..." America interrupted with a silly grin on his face. "Arthur is gonna be my blushing bride! But, you know, you guys don't have a mom or dad so..."

"So...I wanted to ask...you, Scotland, if you would walk me down the isle..." England mumbled with a pink haze to his face. "And...I wanted Wales and Northern Ireland to be my brides' maids."

"Mattie is gonna be my best man, not as awesome as me but he'll do!" laughed America.

The two blondes stared at the brotherly trio as they took in the news. Wales was already clapping his hands with joy, jabbering at a frantic speed at how wonderful it would be. "You should totally have a little lamb walk down with you Arthur! I have this great lamb, Cotten, he is so adorable!"

Scotland had a sort of weird look on his face, as if he was nervous about the task that was asked of him and yet he was thrilled at the offer. Though eventually a smile crossed his face, as if he was actually proud of what was asked of him.

Northern Ireland...well, America was sure that he looked happy, those turquoise eyes seemed to say so anyway.

"Arthur, we'd be honoured" said Northern Ireland, taking a sip of his drink almost as if in a toast.

England glanced over at the Scot. "And you, Hamish?"

Scotland looked to both of his sides at his two younger brothers staring at him. "...I guess I could...mother would've wanted it...as long as I get tae wear my kilt"

"Of course you can" chuckled England, happily closing his eyes and resting his head on America's shoulder. "Everything is going to be perfect...I have my family and my fiance."

"Yup~" America said with a grin. "And you'll look so hot in your bride's dress~"

"...I'm not wearing a dress."

"Ehh...you're in a suprise when we get home..."

****************

****

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**YES IT'S FINALLY THE END!**

**Ohh I'm going to miss writing this...**

**But when one door closes, another opens!**

**With my next major Hetalia fan fiction...which is called...**

**'Follow Me Down'**

**Please enjoy the small exert that I shall include beneath this author's note!**

**And please read the next one! It's gonna be US x UK after all~!**

**Read and review~!**

**Love LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

_There was a glint in the grass, as if something had caught the glare of the sun. Curious, the sunny blonde leaned down to pick the object from the grass._

_A gold pocket watch, with a dull shine on its surface. Dull, because there were small splatters of crimson blood on its surface. With the light of the sun, he could make out an 'H' engraved on the face._

_Flicking the switch to open it, his attention was torn from the actual clock as a note fell from the inside. Opening the note, his eyes widened -_

_'Save us Alfred'_

_xXFollowMeDownXx_


	18. SEQUEL

**This is basically a message to everyone who loved this fan fic!**

**After popular demand, I have decided that I will write an official sequel to 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'**

**This is because a lot of people asked for it.**

**I have the first chapter all typed up and ready...and I'll submit it once this fic reaches 90 reviews.**

**The new fan fiction, sequel to this, will be called 'Weddings, Babies and Romantic Brothers'**

**So look out for it when it does arrive!**

**Everyone pay respects to the lovely lady who played Sarah Jane Smith in Doctor Who...she shall be sadly missed...**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


End file.
